Betting High
by PeaceLoveParvati
Summary: SEQUEL TO PLACING BETS! In which Clint makes more bets (some of which he just might win), Tony is an idiot, Steve gets nervous, and Bruce knows what he wants and how to get it. Also, Phil knows how to be a good friend when he's needed.


_Clint,_

_I never really got to thank you for nosing your way into the tower emails. And even though I made Jarvis officially lock you out, I still appreciate you helping me see the light._

_Tony_

_Tony,_

_I know there was a compliment in with all those insults somewhere! You're welcome, Stark._

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_None of this Stark shit, I'm Tony. Damn, you just won another bet, didn't you?_

_Tony_

_Tony,_

_Yeah, I've got to win some of them! Nat is killing me. It doesn't help that I interfered and helped her win the big one._

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_Yeah, but you got the good stuff. I have more arrows and a new-and-improved bow for you in my lab downstairs, whenever you have time to pick them up._

_Tony_

_Tony,_

_I knew there was a reason I was helping you! _

_Clint_

_Phil,_

_Did you see the amazing new bow Tony made for me? It's awesome!_

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_I did see it. You've been waving it in my face for three days now. Don't you have bets to make with Romanov?_

_Phil_

_Phil,_

_What did she do to piss you off this time?_

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_It doesn't matter. I've dealt with it._

_Phil_

_Phil,_

_Is she in one piece?_

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_Of course. Not everything is done in violence._

_Phil_

_Phil,_

_But where's the fun in nonviolence?_

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_Go look in the public office and tell me that's not fun for us._

_Phil_

_Phil,_

_Okay, yeah, that's pretty funny. _

_Clint_

_Pepper,_

_Coulson has me on the public desk for the week. He's mad because I finished the mission early on purpose to make our date. Apparently, I killed too many people. _

_Nat_

_Nat,_

_Well, maybe you shouldn't have killed people just to get back to me faster._

_Pep_

_Pep,_

_You're saying you're not glad I made it back on time? That you didn't have a good time? That night is worth a thousand weeks on this desk._

_Nat_

_Nat,_

_Aw, I love you. Speaking of love, did you hear about Tony? _

_Pep_

_Pep,_

_Which thing? You realize my partner is Hawkeye, right? He's kept me updated on that relationship from before it was a real relationship._

_Nat_

_Nat,_

_That Tony is going to propose. He came and showed me the rings this morning. They're gorgeous, and hand crafted, specially for Bruce and Steve. _

_Pep_

_Pep,_

_You're kidding! No, I didn't know that! And you'd better be careful not to tell anyone else. If Clint finds out, he'll flip. And he doesn't have a filter._

_Nat_

_Nat,_

_Alright, thanks for the warning. _

_Pep_

_Tony,_

_The rings are great. I just finished having them sized, so they're completely ready. I actually wanted to talk to you about rings..._

_Pepper_

_Pepper,_

_Great, thanks! So what did you want to talk about rings for? Are you buying one for Nat?_

_Tony_

_Tony,_

_Not that it's your business, but yes. I want to marry her. I love her._

_Pepper_

_Pepper,_

_Do you want my opinion of the ring, or what?_

_Tony_

_Tony,_

_That too. I mostly wanted to tell you that I took an advance in pay, so I can buy one._

_Pepper_

_Pepper,_

_That's fine! Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about a raise and taking some time off. You work too hard, Pep._

_Tony_

_Tony,_

_If I took time off, Stark Industries would collapse. But I'll take the raise. And maybe I'll take a few days for a "honeymoon". Providing she says yes._

_Pepper_

_Pepper,_

_How will she not say yes? She's going to say yes._

_Tony_

_Bruce,_

_Has Tony been acting weird again?_

_Steve_

_Steve,_

_You noticed too? This is almost worse than the last time. You know, when he thought he wasn't good enough for us. He better not go off like that again. I will find a way to make him see what he means to us. _

_Bruce_

_Bruce,_

_Me too. I don't understand what the problem is. We've all been so happy!_

_Steve_

_Steve,_

_I thought so too._

_Bruce_

_Nat,_

_A hundred bucks says Tony proposes when he takes them out to dinner tomorrow night. _

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_Why must you make these bets that you can't win? He's going to propose in Malibu next weekend._

_Nat_

_Nat,_

_You're on!_

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_I almost feel bad for taking all your money._

_Nat_

_Romanov,_

_I want in on this bet. A hundred bucks says he blurts it out in the lab sometime this week between the dinner and leaving for Malibu._

_Coulson_

_Coulson,_

_Have you spoken to Clint about this?_

_Romanov_

_Romanov,_

_Of course I have. He likes it. He told me to ask you._

_Coulson_

_Coulson,_

_Okay, you're in._

_Romanov_

_Agent,_

_Your archer has been hacking my AI this week. Is there a reason you're not keeping track of him?_

_Tony_

_Mr. Stark,_

_What he does in his own time is not my business._

_Agent Coulson_

_Agent,_

_I've heard that it very much is your business. I don't care if it's SHIELD knowledge or not, I want it to stop. Please._

_Tony_

_Mr. Stark,_

_I'll see what can be done. Be warned that he hardly listens to me._

_Coulson_

_Clint,_

_Stop hacking Jarvis. Tony is getting huffy._

_Phil_

_Steve,_

_I have a theory on why Tony is acting like this. Pepper is planning on proposing to Nat. I think he's getting depressed. Everyone he cares about is getting married and we aren't. _

_Bruce_

_Bruce,_

_Yeah, I'd heard about Ms. Potts and Ms. Romanov. I'm happy for them! But I think you're right about Tony wanting that. _

_Steve_

_Steve,_

_Are you up for it?_

_Bruce_

_Bruce,_

_Are you proposing to me? In email?_

_Steve_

_Steve,_

_I'm more asking if you want to propose to Tony with me. But yeah, I guess that kind of is a proposal, in an odd way._

_Bruce_

_Bruce,_

_I think it's a great idea. And I'll be honest, I've had rings for both of you for a couple of weeks now. _

_Steve_

_Steve,_

_Me too, for both of you. _

_Bruce_

_Bruce,_

_Odd, how that worked out._

_Steve_

_Steve,_

_It just means that it's meant to be._

_Bruce_

_Bruce,_

_You think so?_

_Steve_

_Steve, _

_Of course I do!_

_Bruce_

_Bruce,_

_And you think Tony will say yes? Because I think it's really going to hurt if he says no. I don't want to lose either of you._

_Steve_

_Steve, _

_Even if Tony doesn't want to get married, he won't leave us. And if he doesn't want to, you and I will just get married without him._

_Bruce_

_Bruce,_

_That sounds pretty good to me._

_Steve_

_Pep,_

_What's been going on around the tower? I was gone for two days and Steve and Bruce are whispering in corners, Tony locked himself in his lab, and Clint and Coulson are arguing about something. _

_Nat_

_Nat,_

_I don't know what's going on with Steve and Bruce, but Tony is nervous for his proposal. He canceled the Malibu trip, which was disappointing. And Coulson is yelling at Clint for hacking Jarvis again. _

_Pep_

_Pep,_

_Wow. A lot has happened then. I bet Bruce and Steve are worried that Tony is upset with them. Although I have no idea what they think they did._

_Nat_

_Nat,_

_Seems likely. It's slightly irritating that they're being like this. If they'd just communicate!_

_Pep_

_Pep,_

_Yeah, but we can't make them._

_Nat_

_Nat,_

_Or can we?_

_Pep_

_**Jarvis-Recorded Mission Comms:**_

_**Tony: So, who wants to get out of here after this fight is over?**_

_**Steve: Is now the time for this? We're in the middle of not dying!**_

_**Clint: Calm down, Cap. We're all good, I've got eyes on the leader.**_

_**Tony: See, everything is- **crash** Shit! Not good!**_

_**Hulk: Tin Man okay?**_

_**Tony: Yeah buddy, I'm fine.**_

_**Steve: Focus, guys! We'll discuss other things back at the tower.**_

_****fighting sounds****_

_**Tony: But really, I have a question for you guys. **_

_**Steve: **sighs** What is it, Iron Man?**_

_**Tony: I've been thinking about this for ages.**_

_**Clint: Shit, you're doing this here? **_

_**Nat: Shut it, Hawkeye!**_

_**Tony: Yeah, Hawkeye!**_

_**Steve: Get on with it, Tony.**_

_**Clint: No Tony, now really isn't the time. You're going to cause a ton of accidents!**_

_**Nat: Hawkeye, this really has nothing to do with you.**_

_**Tony: So I was thinking, and I actually bought ri- **crash** **static****_

_Bruce,_

_Tony isn't awake yet. The doctors don't know how long it will take, but they're hoping he'll be up soon. You rest, because I know you're exhausted from the other guy, and I'll pick you up to take you to him later._

_Pepper_

_Pepper,_

_I'd rather go now. At the very least, I can be there for Steve._

_Bruce_

_Bruce,_

_Steve has asked that you stay back. Just for a couple hours. I'd listen if I were you._

_Pepper_

_Pepper, _

_It might be safer for everyone if I get to Tony and Steve NOW._

_Bruce_

_Bruce,_

_Alright... I'm on my way._

_Pepper_

_Clint,_

_We know you know what he was going to say. We want to know what it is. _

_Bruce & Steve_

_Guys,_

_I can't tell you. I've been sworn to secrecy by Phil and Nat. Sorry._

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_It's in your best interest to tell us now._

_Steve_

_Clint,_

_You don't want to get the Hulk mad at you, do you?_

_Bruce_

_Nat,_

_He's threatening me with the Hulk. What am I supposed to do?!_

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_Be a man. _

_Nat_

_Nat,_

_Easy for you to say!_

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_In case it has escaped your notice, I am not a man. _

_Nat_

_Bruce & Steve,_

_I can't and won't tell you what Stark was talking about. He'll be awake soon enough to tell you himself. Until then, just don't worry about it. It wasn't anything bad._

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_It better not be._

_Bruce & Steve_

_**Jarvis-Hospital Report**_

_**Mr. Stark is improving rapidly. Three broken and healing ribs, a minor concussion, a broken ankle, and multiple cuts and bruises. His unconsciousness is due to shock to the head during battle. Estimated time of consciousness: Three days.**_

_Steve,_

_Did you see Jarvis's report? Tony is going to wake up in three days. _

_Bruce_

_Bruce,_

_Thank god he's going to be okay!_

_Steve_

_Steve,_

_Yeah. Pepper thinks that it's the surgery that was giving him problems before the injuries even happened. She thinks his heart has been acting up, and that's why he's still out._

_Bruce_

_Bruce,_

_You know, I'd wondered myself. He's been spending so much time in that damn lab!_

_Steve_

_Steve,_

_Nothing down there would help him with a heart problem though. So I don't know what the real problem was, but that's not it._

_Bruce_

_Bruce,_

_So he was probably down there to avoid us._

_Steve_

_Steve,_

_I don't know why he would. But yes._

_Bruce_

_Bruce,_

_Maybe we weren't what he wanted. Maybe he just wanted what we had._

_Steve_

_Nat,_

_They're getting the wrong idea. Jarvis sent me their emails this last time, and they think Tony doesn't really want them!_

_Pep_

_Pep,_

_This isn't good. The next step is breaking it off with him before he can tell them what was really wrong... Not good!_

_Nat_

_Nat,_

_I know!_

_Pep_

_Clint,_

_Now is the time for your interference. Please._

_Nat_

_Nat,_

_I thought you didn't like it when I stepped in._

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_Usually I don't. This time it's important._

_Nat_

_Nat,_

_Fine. But I'm not forfeiting the bet for doing this. _

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_Agreed._

_Nat_

_Steve,_

_We need to talk. I know what's going on. All of what's going on. And it was pointed out to me that you think Tony doesn't want you. You're wrong._

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_You're probably wrong. Were you reading our emails again?_

_Steve_

_Steve,_

_No, not this time. Someone else told me about it. I didn't read the emails at all._

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_Okay then. What is it you know?_

_Steve_

_Steve,_

_If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else. Especially not Bruce. And you can't let Tony know._

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_Fine._

_Steve_

_Steve,_

_Tony loves you both more than anything else. Pepper helped him size rings for you both. He was planning on proposing at that dinner you guys had, but he chickened out. Then he was going to propose in Malibu, and he chickened out there too. That's what he wanted to do over the comms, when I stopped him. That wasn't the time or place._

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_Are you... are you sure?_

_Steve_

_Steve,_

_Yeah, I'm sure. Pepper showed me a picture of the rings. They're perfect for you and Bruce! Some material he made himself._

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_But why would he be scared to do that? We both love him just as much!_

_Steve_

_Steve,_

_The same reason he never told you how he felt before. He's insecure._

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_Why are you helping us?_

_Steve_

_Steve,_

_Because I'm a nice person sometimes._

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_And Natasha told you to?_

_Steve_

_Steve,_

_And Natasha told me to._

_Clint_

_Bruce,_

_I don't think Tony was doing it to get away from us. Have you noticed that once every few months there's a week or so that he disappears altogether? I asked Jarvis about it. He says Tony disappears when he's somehow reminded of his past. His parents and Stane. _

_Steve_

_Steve,_

_You think he's just living in the past lately? _

_Bruce_

_Bruce,_

_Yes, that's my new theory. Also, the fact that he still gets so upset about them tells me everything I need to know about his insecurity. When he wakes up tomorrow, we both need to be there. We'll be the first ones he sees, and maybe he'll realize that he's worth a lot more than they ever made him think._

_Steve_

_Steve, _

_That's actually a really great idea. I'm not sure why I didn't think to ask Jarvis about Tony's disappearance, either. When he stopped letting me into the lab, I just backed off. I should have investigated._

_Bruce_

_Bruce,_

_None of us were exactly thinking clearly. Now we've had time to rest and think, we can do better._

_Steve_

_Steve,_

_And we will do better. We have to. I can't lose Tony any more than you can. _

_Bruce_

_Bruce,_

_We're not going to lose him. I have faith in that._

_Steve_

_Pep,_

_We did good. :)_

_Nat_

_Nat,_

_Yes, we did. Speaking of, will you meet me at our spot? _

_Pep_

_Pep,_

_Sure. Something wrong?_

_Nat_

_Nat,_

_I really hope not._

_Pep_

_Tony,_

_Great to have you up and at it!_

_Coulson_

_Agent,_

_What is it you're after? Because I'm not much in the inventing mood._

_Tony_

_Tony,_

_I want you to talk to your lovers. They've been worried sick, and you locked them out of your penthouse. Why?_

_Coulson_

_Agent,_

_I don't see how that's your business._

_Tony_

_Tony,_

_I'm asking as a friend. I have a feeling you need one of those._

_Coulson_

_Agent,_

_You already know what's going on. Otherwise you wouldn't be writing. Typing? What's the correct way to phrase that? Doesn't matter. _

_Tony_

_Tony,_

_I do know what's going on. I don't understand why you're avoiding them so badly. They want the same things you do, Tony. _

_Coulson_

_Agent,_

_Why would they want me? I'm messed up. I spent all week locked in my lab where they couldn't get me, then I got severely injured, and now I've locked myself away again. Why would they want someone who does this normally?_

_Tony_

_Tony,_

_Okay, knowing that's how you feel, let's look at Banner. Half of his time is spent as a giant green rage-monster. He destroys the lives of people he cares about. The whole relationship with Betty? A disaster. He didn't even know he could have sex eight months ago, until Steve helped him figure out that he could. He didn't want to be with either of you at first, because he didn't want to hurt you. He tried because he loves you both._

_Let's look at Steve. He spent the first twenty years of his life as a scrawny asthmatic boy. He was bullied and beaten and told he was worthless. He couldn't save his best friend, even after taking a serum that made him big and strong. His entire life was ripped away and replaced by the nightmare that is the twenty-first century. He doesn't know very much about anything modern, much less gay relationships. But he's willing to try with you and Bruce, because he loves you._

_So yes, your past sucks. So do theirs. They managed to get past it (kind of) because they love you and each other. You love them both too. You can do this, Tony. I don't think they mind you taking a few days locked in a room by yourself. But right now, right after you nearly died, is not the time for this. They need to know you're okay. _

_Coulson_

_Coulson,_

_I never... you're right. I know you are. It's just so hard to imagine that the three people I cared about, my family, told me all those things, and they aren't really true. You know? Family shouldn't... you don't think of family as being able to lie to you._

_Tony_

_Tony,_

_I know. Bruce went through something very similair. His father was an alcoholic drunk. Maybe if you let him in, he can tell you about it. _

_Coulson_

_Coulson,_

_Thank you, Phil. I don't know why you want to help me, but thank you._

_Tony_

_Tony,_

_It's what friends do._

_Phil_

_Nat,_

_New bet. _

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_Spit it out then._

_Nat_

_Nat,_

_Isn't being engaged supposed to make you happier?_

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_Fury is on my ass about it. So spit it out or stop wasting my time._

_Nat_

_Nat,_

_Fine. I bet Bruce is the first to propose._

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_That's crazy! Tony has proven he isn't capable, but I think Steve will do it. He's got the leader quality that's going to make him feel obligated._

_Nat_

_Nat,_

_Yeah, but he's just as nervous as Tony is. Bruce is the only one who is completely sure. I've never seen him want something so bad._

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_Oh, it's on. I'm so going to win._

_Nat_

**Epilogue: In which Bruce and Steve demonstrate how good they are at shocking Tony Stark**

This time the penthouse wasn't empty. Tony was just in the other room, getting changed. They were planning on going out, and Steve was going to propose. Just like he and Bruce had discussed before. But Steve was more nervous than he'd ever been before, even more than he was before taking the serum. Bruce could see it in the way his hands were shaking. He kept patting his pocket, making sure the ring box was still there.

"Steve, I promise everything will turn out the way we want it," Bruce assured him quietly. Steve just nodded, unable to speak.

Bruce had his own plan in place. He was very aware of the fact that Steve was just as insecure as Tony. He knew they'd both have problems expressing feelings. Which is why he had his own ring box hidden in his jacket pocket. He'd known, from the moment this had started, that he'd be the most stable in the relationship. It was a good laugh for him. The first time he'd been considered stable since the accident.

Tony was walking out of the bedroom, and Steve was looking particularly pale, and Bruce sighed to himself and grabbed their hands. "We'll be late if we keep going like this. Come on, the limo is waiting already. Happy will get impatient with us," he reprimanded.

"Happy is being paid. He can suck it up and wait a while longer if we want him to," Tony said, smiling to show that he was joking. He'd come a long way in the few days since he'd let them in.

"Yes, but Happy has a family waiting for him at home," Steve reminded him. Bruce thought about having his own family very often now. But he was in no hurry, and he wasn't even going to mention it to the others.

"Yeah... okay, let's go then," Tony sighed. Steve could just see the silver wrist bands that would summon his armor if they were in danger. He had a collapsible version of his shield hidden on his back under his jacket, and Bruce could change on command now. (And Tony had given him a tiny gun that he knew how to use, which was strapped to his ankle.) They would be safe.

The restaurant was fancy. They had expected nothing less with Tony. The table was in the back, away from prying eyes, which would be nice for their plans.

"Tony, we wanted to talk to you about something," Steve started. Bruce had to admit that he was surprised: he didn't think Steve would have been able to talk himself into even starting. A few tables away, he could see a trio watching them closely (but discreetly, of course). He rolled his eyes internally; they must be the subject of yet another bet.

"Guys," he said quietly. "We have an audience. Clint must have made another bet. Shall we make a bet of our own over who wins?"

"Betting is morally wrong," Steve started, looking stern. Then he smiled. "But Ms. Romanov always wins."

"Nah, Coulson is going to win this one. He's pretty invested, I'd bet," Tony countered. Bruce laughed quietly.

"Clint has been losing so much lately, he's bound to win one soon. I think it'll be whatever this one is," he argued.

"Then there's our bet. What's the wager?" Tony asked.

"This is just for fun. But okay, the losers have to do whatever the winner says for a full day," Bruce decided. Tony smirked.

"I can think of so many ways that can go, and all of them are _extremely_ pleasant," he stated, the innuendo obvious to even Steve.

"I just wish we knew what the bet was," Steve said calmly, ignoring Tony's comment completely. Bruce nodded.

The food came, and everything was going well. But Steve hadn't made another move, and Bruce could tell he wasn't going to by the way he wouldn't meet their eyes. Tony was starting to look slightly upset, and Bruce was just done.

"Tony, there's something I need to say," he said quietly. Tony trailed off of whatever explanation he was giving, and he gave Bruce a slightly scared and resigned look.

"Get it over with then," he said dejectedly.

"Don't look so upset, I'm not... this isn't upsetting. Well, it shouldn't be. Steve and I have been talking about our future as a relationship, and we both know where we want it to go. We wanted to catch you up to speed," he started. Then he took the ring box out of his pocket, careful to hold it under the table where it couldn't be seen.

"Is this the time that you tell me you don't want me in your future?" Tony asked. He was trying to seem unconcerned, but Steve and Bruce knew him too well. He was hurting, because he didn't believe they could want him.

"No. In every scenario I've ever run in my mind, you're a part of my future, Tony. Both of you are. I love you both too much to ever lose you. Which is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you both," he replied, finally showing Tony the ring box. Steve had never gotten to see Bruce's rings, and Bruce hadn't seen Steve's. So when Steve pulled out his box as well and they both opened them, they were stunned by how perfect the rings really were.

Bruce's rings were extensions of himself. There were little emeralds embedded in them to make them appear to be glowing green. Steve's had little diamonds, sapphires, and rubies, to show his patriotic side. But they were both surprised when Tony pulled out a box of his own and showed them two rings made of the same metal as the iron man suits. They were gold, with rubies making the shape of the Arc Reactor in the very center of the band.

"That was always my plan too. I want to spend forever with you both. I just... didn't have the courage to say it," Tony whispered, tears in his eyes. He took the rings out of the box and put them on Steve's and Bruce's fingers. The rings were exchanged like that, and the trio was officially engaged.

_Nat,_

_I totally won. You so owe me!_

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_Did you know they had their own bet going? Bruce just happened to bet that you'd win our bet._

_Nat_

_Nat,_

_Isn't that funny?  
Clint_

_Clint,  
Did you tell him?_

_Nat_

_Nat,_

_You know I didn't talk to Bruce. I talked to Steve, and it was just to stop him from dumping Tony. Just like you told me to._

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_Whatever. You know where to collect your winnings._

_Nat_

_Bruce,_

_I hear you won your bet thanks to me. Well guess what, I won mine thanks to you._

_Clint_

_Clint,_

_I know. You're not the only one who can hack Jarvis, you know. ;)_

_Bruce_

_**I think there will be one more story in this series. Keep watching for it, because it's coming soon!**_


End file.
